Sayonara, Team 7
by Nabila Chan BTL
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya akan sebuah kehilangan yang berulang kali ia rasakan? Setiap cinta yang dia punya, pergi satu persatu. Untuk kali ini, dia menangis, untuk sekian kalinya. Keinginannya dulu untuk menutup semua perasaannya, memutus semua ikatan, seakan menjadi bualan belaka. Lembaran kenangan yang dia punya, tak akan pernah dia lepaskan./Warning inside!


**_Hola Minna!_**

**_Saya kembali dengan ff gaje bin abal saya :v /_**

**_ini ff hasil imajinasi saya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi baru niat publish sekarang :v_**

**_yosh! Langsung aja!_**

Naruto Fanfiction

Sayanora, Team 7

By Nabila Chan BTL

Rate : T

Sumarry : Bagaimana rasanya akan sebuah kehilangan yang berulang kali ia rasakan? Setiap cinta yang dia punya, pergi satu persatu. Untuk kali ini, dia menangis, setelah sekian kalinya. Keinginannya dulu untuk menutup semua perasaannya, memutus semua ikatan, seakan menjadi bualan belaka. Lembaran kenangan yang dia punya, tak akan pernah dia lepaskan./Warning! Typo(s) bertebaran, puitis gagal, humor ancur, dan kelainan sejenisnya.

Disclaimer : Naruto dan serialnya sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Selamat menikmati ^O^)/

* * *

><p>Salah.<p>

Apa ini semua salahnya?

Semua kekacauan ini, apakah itu salahnya?

Semua duka di malam itu, apakah itu salahnya?

Semua penderitaan yang dia dapat, apakah itu salahnya?

Semua haru, tangis dan kecaman seakan tak menyertainya.

Didepannya hanyalah beberapa mayat yang masih utuh.

Apa dia marah? Sedih? Atau kah menangis?

Tidak. Dia tidak tau apa yang dia rasakan.

Tubuhnya hanya diam. Kepalanya tertunduk. Matanya membulat tak percaya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Semua nya terjadi saat cepat.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Dia bahkan tak punya tujuan untuk hidup di detik berikutnya.

Mayat. Darah. Senyuman.

Ada apa dengan semua itu? Benar benar bukan hal yang ingin dia lihat.

"Sa... su.. ke.. kun?" Suara lemah membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Tubuhnya bergerak cepat mencari sumber suara yang berada tak jauh di sampingnya. Segera di raihnya tubuh tak berdaya itu. Dia ingin memeluknya. Tapi itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaannya. Hanya mengelus pelan pipi gadis lemah itu.

"Sakura..." ucapnya pelan ".., maaf..."

Sakura yang terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Itu bahkan terlalu berat bagi kondisinya yang benar-benar lemah. Sasuke tak menangis. Dia mencoba tenang.

"Sakura!" Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sang Godaime Hokage berlari menghampiri mereka. Sasuke hanya bisa merasa senang. Dengan perlahan di letakkannya Sakura mendekat ke Tsunade. Tsunade menatap Sakura sesaat. Rasa nya hatinya teriris melihat gadis yang selalu dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, terbaring lemah tak berdaya.

"Kau, bisa menolongnya." Suara getar keluar dari mulut Uchiha muda. "Kau, bisa menolongnya. Bukan begitu?" Ulangnya penuh harap.

Tsunade mulai mengerahkan cakranya untuk menolong Sakura, "Maaf. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat." Isaknya menyesal. "Kalian luar biasa. Mereka sangat hebat." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke diam. "Setidaknya," suaranya terdengar berat. "setidaknya, tolonglah dia." Mohonnya.

Tsunade tak menjawab. Air matanya menetes pelan. Dia terlihat menahan semua duka yang menyelimutinya.

Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi?

Mereka baru saja berkumpul kembali, kenapa sekarang menjadi seperti ini?

Apakah jika dia datang lebih cepat, apakah jika dia lebih kuat, dia bisa mencegah hal ini?

"Sakura!" Pekiknya terkejut. Bukannya membaik, kondisi Sakura mulai memburuk. Semua kemampuan dikerahkannya.

Dia ingin menolongnya.

Dia harus menolongnya.

Terlihat beratus pasang mata memperhatikan mereka penuh harap.

Semua orang yang mengenal baik mereka dilanda duka yang dalam.

Ino dan Hinata terlihat menangis getar.

Gaara terduduk tak percaya.

Guy dan Lee menangis deras.

Mereka semua tau, akan ada korban dalam perang.

Akan selalu ada pahlawan dalam krisis.

Akan,

selalu ada perpisahan disegala ikatan.

Tapi, duka itu benar benar melanda mereka yang baru saja terbangun dari mimpi mereka.

"Saku..." getar Sasuke, "...ra?" panggilnya pelan. Di genggamnya erat tengan lemah Sakura. Tangannya bergetar takut. Apa dia akan kehilangan lagi untuk hari ini?

Sakura melihatnya menggenggam tangannya. Tapi, dia tak dapat merasakannya.

Kenapa? Akhirnya orang yang selama ini dia kejar, bersedia menerima tangannya. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia malah tak bisa merasakan sentuhan itu. Tetesan air mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya.

"Sasuke...kun.." ucapnya pelan, "apa..kah... Naruto dan.. Kakashi...sensei..., ada disana?" Tanyanya terbata-bata. Sasuke terkejut. Tangan semakin bergetar. Air matanya membendung. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Maaf...," jawabnya pelan. "Aku gagal." Kali ini air matanya benar benar mengalir sekarang.

Apa dia menangis? Menangis?

Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Berharap tak ada lagi yang akan meninggalkannya.

"Apa.. yang..." sergah Sakura tak percaya "Apa... maksudmu?"

"Maaf... Maaf..." jawab Sasuke berulang. "Maafkan aku. Aku selalu gagal. Aku gagal melindungi...," ucapannya terhenti. Sakura menggeleng pelan tak percaya. Air matanya mengalir lebih cepat.

"Kena...pa...," dia benar benar tak percaya. "A... aku..." suaranya makin terbata.

"Tolong jangan bicara dulu." Sahut Tsunade memotong. "Setidaknya, masih ada kalian berdua." Diusapnya airmata yang hampir membanjiri seluruh wajahnya. Semuanya menjadi hening.

Sasuke hanya bisa berharap. Dia tak ingin kehilangan siapa pun lagi.

Naruto dan Kakashi, mereka telah gugur.

Hanya tersisa jasad mereka ditanah. Sasuke mengingat kalimat terakhir mereka.

'Kembalilah ke Konoha. Setelah ini, kita harus pulang, Sasuke.'

Air matanya seakan terhenti sesaat.

Pulang?

Apa sebelumnya dia punya rumah?

Rumah untuk pulang. Apa dia masih memilikinya?

Dirasanya tangan Sakura membalas genggamannya.

"Maaf...," ucap Sakura "maaf..., kan ... aku."

"Kumohon," balas Sasuke getar. "kau tidak boleh pergi juga. Kau akan tertolong. Itu pasti. Benarkan?" Tanyanya pada Tsunade. Tsunade tak menjawab. Semakin lama kekhawatirannya semakin besar.

"Kau bisa menolongnya. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Tsunade terdiam. Tangannya berhenti mengalirkan cakra medis. Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sasuke marah.

"2 tulung rusuknya patah. Hampir seluruh organ vitalnya rusak." Jelas Tsunade berat. "Aliran darahnya terkontamisani racun. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi."

Sasuke terkejut. "Kau bilang kau bisa menolongnya!" Terlihat air mata nya kembali mengalir. "Kau harus menolongnya." Gertaknya. "Kumohon..." suaranya mulai mengecil. Tsunade terdiam dan menangis. Dikepalnya kedua tanggan erat. Berharap keajaiban datang kepada mereka.

Tangis Sasuke semakin menjadi.

"Sasu...ke.. kun.." panggil Sakura pelan. Sasuke menatap Sakura sedih. "Kemarilah..." ucapnya sembari mengulurkan tangan nya yang lain. Sasuke meraih tangan itu dan mendekati wajah Sakura.

"Kau... masih sa... ngat tampan..." ucapnya sembari tersenyum. "Syukurlah..., kau sempat..., kembali bersama... ka... mi..." Sasuke membulatkan matanya.  
>"Aku... senang... tim 7... telah berhasil... menye...lesaikan ... misi...nya" Sakura mulai menangis. "Aku senang..., kare..na... Sasuke.. kun berada... di sampingku... sebelum... aku pergi..." isaknya pelan "Aku..., ka... mi... sudah... lama me.. nunggu mu..."<p>

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke, "Kenapa kalian tidak menyerah padaku? Kenapa kalian tetap mengejarku? Kenapa kalian masih menginginkan orang gagal seperti ku?"

"Apa... kau lupa? U... ucapan Kakashi... sensei... pada kita ... waktu itu?" Balasnya sambil tersenyum. "O... rang yang... meninggal...kan teman nya... le... bih buruk... daripada... sampah..."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Teman? Kalian masih bisa menganggap ku teman?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Lagi...pula... aku... menyukai... men...cintai...Sasuke.. kun..." suaranya semakin rendah. "Sayo...nara..."

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke keras. Di guncangnya pelan tubuh Sakura. "Jangan pergi! Kumohon..." di peluknya Sakura erat. "Kumohon... Kumohon..." air matanya tak dapat lagi ia bendung.

Semua yang dia rasakan. Duka, penderitaan, keputus asaannya, di lampiaskan nya dalam tangisnya pada malam itu.

Airmatanya seakan mewakili semua duka cita yang di landa semua orang.

Tubuh yang di peluknya semakin dingin.

Dia tau, yang harus diucapnya saat itu juga.

"Arigatou..., Sayonara..." ucapnya berat.

Semua kenangannya seakan terpampang jelas didepannya bagai lembaran film yang sedang di putar.

Semua kenangannya.

Dan, kemudian, semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Sausana haru dan duka menyelimuti seluruh dunia Shinobi pada pagi itu.

Hari ini adalah hari berkabung bagi para korban dalam perang.

Banyak orang yang gugur dalam perang besar ini.

Teman, kerabat, juga keluarga.

Semua orang berpakaian serba hitam dangan membawa setangkai bunga lili putih.

Cuaca terlihat cerah, seakan ingin memberikan mereka mereka jalan yang lebih pantas menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir dan memberikan ucapan terimakasih pada para pahlawan ini.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap jauh ke dalam danau.

Danau tempat dia berlatih dulu.

Tatapannya sendu.

Terlihat sekarang ini dia berpakaian seragam ANBU.

Dia bersyukur. Setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan, konoha masih bisa mempercayainya.

Dia telah bersumpah akan mengabdikan dirinya untuk desa.

Dia bersumpah akan melindungi desa dan para pewarisnya.

"Sasuke..." panggil seorang pria berambut hitam, yang ternyata adalah Sai, "Hokage memanggil."

"Hn." Balasnya singkat. Dia pakainya topeng elang yang sedari tadi dia pegang. "Kita berangkat."

Wuusshh...

Mereka menghilang dalam pandangan.

Dan kemudian mereka muncul di hadapan Tsunade yang sedang duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Ketua ANBU, Uchiha Sasuke, siap menerima tugas."

.

.

.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**...**_

_**Gomen! Gomen! Fanfict ini memang gaje bin abal bin astral.**_

_**Gomen Gomen /\**_

_**Yosh! Sekian fanfict kecil ini. Terimakasih telah membaca.**_

_**Akhir kata, Terimakasih! :3**_

_**RnR?**_

_**Mohon saran dan kiritiknya senpai :D**_


End file.
